<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the end of the world, there is a shark by IronShiba (wegglebots)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841097">At the end of the world, there is a shark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegglebots/pseuds/IronShiba'>IronShiba (wegglebots)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AmeSame, F/F, Fluff, happy 2 mil gura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegglebots/pseuds/IronShiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl cleared her throat. Her voice was clear, steady. There was a playfulness to the way she read out of her notebook. There was warmth. Familiarity. You didn’t quite understand but you listened, curious.</p><p>She read. “At the end of the world, there is a shark.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the end of the world, there is a shark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You are a shark.</p><p> </p><p>Your teeth are pointy. Your tail is strong. You swim in the ocean and live in Atlantis. You find that you quite like it in Atlantis. Most days your skin is blue. But some days you can have pale skin. Like surface-dweller skin, you hear. You have yet to see a surface-dweller.</p><p> </p><p>You only hear tales about them and their odd magical tools and their penchant for chaos and destruction. You have been told, at length, that surface-dwellers are to be avoided, <em>if possible</em>. (The hard rule about never interacting with surface-dwellers was revised when too many young mermaids would trade their voices for the means to flirt with the surface-dwellers.)</p><p> </p><p>It matters little to you. Your teeth are pointy.</p><p> </p><p>You are a shark.</p><p> </p><p>And this is the story of your first interaction with a surface-dweller.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>You had found her standing alone at your favorite cliff side, overlooking the ocean, her back turned to you. Her thick, brown coat billowed in the wild ocean breeze. Her hair was wild, blonde, like the yellow of gold, lemons, and maybe even the sun.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to face you, a toothy grin plastered on her face. “Hey, little girl shark,” she had said. “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, no. It didn’t take a lot for you to feel like she’s probably dangerous. And maybe a little creepy.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, it’s safe. I just wanna tell you a story real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>You scowled. Flashed your jagged teeth angrily for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>“You can trust me, I’m a detective!” She held out a pose, saluting playfully as if it wasn’t the stupidest thing you’d seen all day.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck’s a <em>dedective</em><span>.”</span></p><p> </p><p><span>She shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. </span>Anyway, shut the fuck up and listen to my story. It’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, <em>rude</em><span>.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah whatever just send in your zero star review when I’m done, bozo.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a review?” Like a test, you wondered? You don’t like tests. You added, “What’s a bozo?”</p><p> </p><p><span>The stranger decide</span><span>d</span><span> to ignore your questions. She pull</span><span>ed</span><span> out a small, leather-bound item from her coat pocket. A notebook, you realize</span><span>d</span><span>. A surface-dweller invention for writing things in. </span><span>The</span> girl cleared her throat. Her voice was clear, steady. There was a playfulness to the way she read out of her notebook. There was warmth. Familiarity. You didn’t quite understand but you listened, curious.</p><p> </p><p>She read. “At the end of the world, there is a shark.”</p><p> </p><p>This excited you, because you are a shark.</p><p> </p><p>She continued. “Yes, a shark, at the end of the world. You see, the world ended quite suddenly, and without warning. And that left the shark confused as to what to do next.”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded. That would most certainly be confusing, yes.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger showed you the page of her notebook. On it was a crudely drawn image of a fish with too many fins. You squinted at it, confused. “Weird fish,” you said. “Salmon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw come on,” she went, laughing. “Context clues, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a con –”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it,” she interrupted. She continued with her story.</p><p> </p><p>“For a while, the shark at the end of the world wandered aimlessly. She was incredibly sad that the world had ended, after all. But one day the shark looked up to find that there was a sun again, high in the sky. And the sun said ‘go fly.’ The shark was scared of flying but she did. And the shark at the end of the world flew into the sun and the world was born anew. The end.”</p><p> </p><p>She slapped her notebook shut. “There was more but I skipped it. This is the super condensed version.”</p><p> </p><p>You spoke your mind because that has always come naturally to you. “That’s a really shitty story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, it’s important, okay, it contains <em>vital information</em><span> that you need to remember.” She nod</span><span>ded</span><span>, sagely, as if she had imparted the truth of the universe to you.</span></p><p> </p><p>You scratched at the back of your head. Looked up at the vast, open sky above you. There, the sun, bright and blinding. You looked at the woman before you. A thought popped into your head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kinda like the sun, you know. Very bright. Also yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>You expected her to laugh. Or be upset. Or growl at you with references to surface-dweller things you didn’t understand. What you didn’t expect was the softening of her features, the small smile on her lips that she struggled to contain. She looked at you with a tenderness that made your stomach flip and then she looked away. She pulled at the brim of her hat to try to hide the blush on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She said something under her breath that you didn’t quite hear.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “Nothing,” she said, “just lamenting how scary and dangerous sharks are.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This please</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> you. You are, after all, an </span>
  <em>excellent</em>
  <span> specimen of your species. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked at you once again, and there was something about the blue of her eyes and the pink tones mixed in them that drew you in.</p><p> </p><p>“Gura,” she said, and you wondered briefly if you’ve ever told her your name. “The things beyond the end of the world are scary, but that thing after the end is a beginning. You will do great.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words felt heavy. There was a lot to take in but you willed yourself to etch this moment into your memory. It felt important.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at you, brightly, and you decided you like the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. “Til we meet again,” she said, and she clicked at a device tied around her waist. A flash, a rumble, and she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>It’s thousands of years later when you remember the event. The woman by the cliff side. The story about the shark at the end of the world.</p><p> </p><p>You would have called it a prophetic event had you not known about Amelia Watson. Does she even realize that she’s partially responsible for where you are now?</p><p> </p><p>The detective taps mindlessly on her phone, scrolling along. The glow of her screen lights up her features. You’re lying down on her, on your belly. The both of you are in her bed, getting ready to go to sleep. She looks quite handsome in this angle, you think.</p><p> </p><p>She speaks, without looking away from her phone. “You ever think about how the next stage of your life kinda feels like the end of the world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatchu mean?”</p><p> </p><p>She sets her phone aside. From your position, you can hear the thundering of her heart. You wonder why she’s so nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Ame takes a deep breath. “Like, sometimes, when you feel like you’re going to cross some kinda line. The world as you knew it will be gone forever.”</p><p> </p><p>You blink at each other. The silence between you stretches into forever.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes stare directly at you in the dark of her room. “What are we, Gura?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s there again, that weird, warm, fluttering feeling inside your chest. Your blood feels electric. You feel more awake than you had ever been your entire life. You feel larger than you are.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment your whole world is the four corners of the room. Nothingness extends past this bed, this moment, these precious few seconds while Amelia Watson waits patiently for you to speak. You dare not move, you dare not look away, for fear of time itself somehow shattering while you aren’t looking.</p><p> </p><p>She takes your hand, presses it softly against her cheek. She says, quietly, “At the end of the world there is a shark.”</p><p> </p><p>You are confused. Her skin is soft, warm. You watch as a wild blush blooms over her features. You want to think but the way her blue eyes pierce right through you stop you from forming any coherent thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Gura,” she says, her voice only barely shaky, “are you prepared for what comes after the end of the world?”</p><p> </p><p>It makes sense to you now. You understand, then, there. Amelia Watson and her little games. Amelia and her roundabout way of expressing herself. Ame and her blue, blue eyes and their pink, pink tones, seeing you and nothing but you. You feel greater than you are.</p><p> </p><p>Your chest aches with a hundred thousand feelings you know not the words for, but they are alive and thriving and fill every inch of your body with a fire that threatens to swallow you whole.</p><p> </p><p>Was it ever a question? Whether or not you were prepared for what comes next? Perhaps a shadow of yourself would have been more cautious. Afraid. Doubting every step and every move. But this version of you, here, now, with your hand on Ame’s soft cheek as she looks silently at you is different.</p><p> </p><p>You say, “I love you too,” because really, there are no other words. You look at the woman and she looks at you as if you were the entirety of the universe itself. You feel happy, incredibly, unbearably happy.</p><p> </p><p>And you are a shark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick sumthin to celebrate Gura's 2 mil milestone!</p><p>Written in second person POV because oh boy do I enjoy giving myself a hard time for no reason lmao</p><p>Thank you all again for all the kudos and the kind comments on my other stories. I'll reply (someday)!!! The comments do give me life, they are greatly appreciated ehe</p><p>I'm @IronShiba on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>